Betrayal Hurts
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: How would the betrayel of a teammate effect Sophie? It's a little sad, but it should be a good story. Sigma 6 fic.


_Here's my Sigma 6 story! If you can't remember Sophie, she's on my profile page. And she & Tunnel Rat are not biological siblings; Sophie just looks up to him like a big brother. For this song, I listened to "If You're Not The One" by Daniel Bedingfield; it works, because Sophie also viewed Firefly as a brother, and it's not supposed to sound like a romance. Anyway, I hope you like this story.  
I don't own G.I. Joe Sigma 6 or its characters.  
Sophie is my adopted OC.  
_

* * *

Chapter 1: I Miss You

Betrayel...no one can deal with it so easily. Whether it's a best friend, faithful comrade, or a noble teammate, traitors can hurt...in more ways than one. That happens to be the case with Sophie, the youngest recruit in Sigma 6. She's still feeling pain from what happened with an operative named Firefly. He was a guy who would make you laugh, smile, and even do tricks for you; almost like a comical and loving brother. Sophie always thought of him as a second brother; that was no problem with her new big brother, Tunnel Rat. He viewed Firefly as a cool brother too. That is...until that fateful day, when everything changed.

Sigma 6 operatives started disappearing from all over after trying to find out about the sabatoged missions. She, Duke, Hi-Tech, and two other reqruits were the only ones not captured. So, Duke and Sophie set out to free their friends and take on Cobra. While Duke dealt with Cobra Commander, she went to their hideout and found the other Sigmas chained up like prisoners. She was about to free them when she turned and saw the eyes of the traitor: Firefly. She couldn't believe it; the person who made her happy was the traitor the whole time! It was devastating for the young girl.

(Flashback)

_Sophie was in a hallway looking for a way out, when she noticed she's been cornered by a strange figure. The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing to be...Firefly! Sophie was jaw-dropped._

_Sophie was shocked from what she just saw, "N-No...No! It can't be! There's just no way!"_

_Firefly smirked evily at the child, "Oh, it is girl! It really is. Hehehehe!"_

_Sophie shaking like a leaf, "I don't believe this! How can you be a Cobra spy? You seem like such a nice guy and I never expected you to be like this!" She's right. The past few weeks, Firefly acted like a friend to everyone, including Sophie._

_Firefly scoffed at the comment, "You kids and your "nice guy" theories. The world's not all puppies and rainbows, honey. You should know better than to trust me! I'm the one who tipped of Cobra Commander about everything and gave the Sea Titan a virus a while back." This guy was really evil all along._

_Sophie upset at her former comrade, "Shut up! Stop saying those awful things! That can't be true! How could you do this to us? This isn't fair!"_

_Firefly acted smug to her, "Oh yeah? Well, what are you gonna do about it? Are you gonna cry for your mommy? Will you give up?"_

_Sophie raised her Sigma gun and took aim; but, for some reason, she doesn't shoot him. She just kept staring at Firefly and remembering the good times they had together. Hot tears started to fall from her eyes, but she didn't turn her gaze from him._

_Firefly grinned evilly as he taunted Sophie, "Heh! What's the matter Sophie? Can't pull the trigger on me? Well, that's what happens when you trust someone like me. I think it's time I cut you down to size!"_

_Firefly pulled out his weapons and turned them on. Sophie didn't shoot, nor did she try to move. She appears to be frozen in place._

_Sopihie crying in fear, "Please, don't do this Firefly! We were friends! I don't want to hurt you! Please don't make me do this!" How could she shoot him? The two were like the best of friends._

_Firefly as he raised his weapons, "Sorry sweetie, but I was never your friend! Maybe we'll be pals in another life! Sayonara Sophie!"_

_He charged the girl, while Sophie just stood frozen. But before he could attack, Lieutenant Stone quickly placed himself between Firefly and Sophie; stopping his attack. She lowers her arms as she stared at the two men._

_Stone sighed as he faced the girl, "Are you alright Sophie?"_

_Sophie shook even more, "Y-Yes. I'm...okay. Sort of." Of course, she wasn't really alright. That was scary for a kid!_

_Stone was serious about his friends safety, "Sophie, listen to me! You have to get out of here and tend to the others! I'll take care of this chap!"_

_Sophie was worried about the Lieutenant, "But what about you?"_

_Stone was still focused on the battle, "I'll be alright love; don't worry about me! You need to get out of here right now! Go! Go!"_

_Sophie nodded and ran as fast as lightening. After all the fighting, Cobra Commander and all of his followers took off without a trace. Once everyone returned to the Sea Titan, Sophie wanted to be alone for the rest of the day. The others tried to cheer her uo, but to no avail. Nothing worked._

(End Flashback)

After that, She went home and told her parents about it; they gave her as much sympathy they could give. But nothing helped. For the past week, she's been trying to cope with it. Sophie told her teammates that she won't be back in Sigma 6 for a while. She got off her bed, went to her desk, and found a CD case her dad gave her for her birthday. She opened it, pulled out a clear CD, and walked to her night stand. She puts it her CD/Radio, closed the lid, and forwarded it to Track 6. She sat back in bed as it started to play. Sophie drew her knees to her chest and folded her arms on top of them as she listened. She thought the music would be part of the mood. As the song played, she keeps asking the same questions over and over in her mind.

_In Thought_

_"Why did you leave me? Why betray us?"_

_"Do you even miss us? Do you regret your choice?"_

_"Can't you see the pain I'm suffering? Can't you see the sadness in all of us?"_

_"Will you ever come back? Will I ever see you again?"_

_"I wish to see you again. I miss you so much...Firefly"_

Sophie turned off her radio as soon as the song finished. She hugged her knees closer and just spaced out; thinking about the good times she had with her former friend, mentioned earlier, ever since she met him, Firefly has become an older brother to Sophie; and a great buddy to Tunnel Rat. He feels the same way she does. She even kept a framed picture of her, Firefly, and Tunnel Rat together as friends. After a good half hour of solitude, she walked out of her room, out of the house, and walked to the park; but not before telling her parents that she'll be out late. Shat sat on the grass, staring at the lake. But, no matter how hard she tried, Sophie still can't get Firefly out of her head. It got a little dark when Tunnel Rat came to check on his little sister.

Sophie sounded very quiet, "Hey big brother."

Tunnel Rat spoke softly, "Hey sis'. You okay?"

Sophie just shrugged. Tunnel Rat walked up and sat down beside his sister. He puts a gentle arm around her shoulders.

Tunnel Rat frowned as he realized what was wrong, "Still upset about Firefly?"

Sophie nodded to her brother, "Yeah, but please don't blame me Tunnel Rat. I can't help it. When I found out he was the traitor, I...I fell apart. It still hurts."

Tunnel Rat tightens his grip.

Tunnel Rat sighed as he tried to comfort Sophie, "I know sis'. I know. And I don't blame you; in fact, I feel the same way you do. It's just you haven't been the same since you found out and I hate to see you like this."

Sophie felt really sad inside, "I didn't ask to feel like this! I just wish he was our friend again; be a part of Sigma 6, not Cobra. What am I gonna do?" The girl just buried her face in her hands.

Tunnel Rat releases his hold on Sophie and takes two steps forward. Then, he stares at the sky.

Tunnek Rat as he looked up, "I know you're taking this really hard sis', but you shouldn't have to worry about it. If he wants to stay in Cobra, he can. But, if he does comes back, I don't know if everyone will take him back. However, you're not the only one who misses him."

Sophie confused from what he just said, "Huh? What do you mean, big bro'?"

Tunnel Rat turns to her: "I miss him too. He was like a brother and a best friend to me; just like you do. I bet Stone misses him too. He told me when Firefly was a rookie, he was like a son to him. However, Stone still had his doubts. I tell you, it ain't easy to get over someone who was your friend then stabs you in the back." He knows just how his little sister feels.

Sophie sighed as she looked at him, "But, people change right? You think there's a chance for Firefly to rejoin the team?"

Tunnel Rat sighed deeply as he turned to her, "I don't know sis'. I really don't know. But, do you remember when we had to leave you for a while?"

Sophie nodded. She recalled the day Sigma 6 had to leave her at home while she recovered.

Tunnel Rat smiled softly as he relaxed, "Well, we both made a promise to get stronger for each other right? Maybe we need to do the same for Firefly...whether or not he decides to come back."

Sophie just sat there, with Fireflys' face in her head. Suddenly, she stood up, took out her Sigma gun and loaded it to maximum power. Tunnel Rat looked nervous.

Tunnel Rat nervous from what Sophie's doing, "What the? Sophie, what the heck are you doing?"

Sophie sounded very serious, "I'm just gonna make a statement, right now!" She wanted to to make a strong statement.

She took her gun, she aimed it at the sky.

Sophie yelling at the sky, "I don't care what it takes! Either Firefly comes back to this team or I'll take him down myself! He can't just ditch us like this! I won't let him get away with that! THIS I SWEAR!"

Sophie pulled the trigger and fired a powerful blast into the clear sky! Fresh tears slid from her cheeks as her gun ran out of energy and the blast faded. When it was over, she lowered her gun and quickly wiped the tears away. Her brother smiled and gave her a few pats on the back.

Tunnel Rat smiling at his sister, "You're really that serious aren't you?"

Sophie nodding with a smile , "Mm-hmm. I'll still be sad about Firefly, but I'm not gonna let that ruin my training. I'll get stronger, just like when I promised you. Okay with you?"

Tunnel Rat grinned as he picked her up, "Sure is! Now, what do you say we go home? I bet you're starving!"

Sophie smiling at her brother, "You bet!"

After a good sibling talk, the two Sigma friends headed home and rested for a day of training on the Sea Titan. Sophie still misses Firefly, but that won't stop her from keeping her promise. In the meantime, Tunnel Rat will still be at Sophies side no matter what. After all, that's what big brothers are for.

THE END


End file.
